


Start of Something

by ClaraLuna98



Series: Viadore [15]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Dorks in Love, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Singing, Smut, how do you write rimming?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraLuna98/pseuds/ClaraLuna98
Summary: It's a multi chapter! Hold on tight





	1. Chapter 1

Jason Dardo looked around the pickup area. Searching for the familiar brown mop of hair and green eyes belonging to Danny Noriega. He was supposed to pick them up ten minutes ago. But Danny wasn’t known for being on time. 

 

Finally, they spotted the older boy in the crowd. His rainbow baja hoodie a sore thumb in the crowd of grey and black. 

 

“Danny!” They called, rushing over to him. Danny looked up from his phone, a bright smile forming on his face at the sight of them. 

 

“Hey there, Bitch.” Danny pulled the burlesque queen into a tight hug. “It’s been forever.”

 

“Too long.” Jason agreed. “How have you been?”

 

“Keeping busy.” He shrugged. “Let’s get out of here. It’s way too crowded here.” Danny took one of Jason’s bags, and together they weaved through the throng of people. 

 

They made it to the car, and packed Jason’s luggage in the trunk. 

 

“We can stop back at my place for a while if you wanna get cleaned up or something.” Danny offered. “I know flying makes me feel gross.” 

 

“A shower sounds great right now.” 

 

… 

 

They got back to the apartment, and Danny was almost nervous. Having Jason stay with him almost seemed too intimate. 

 

He shook the thought from his head. Queens stayed with each other all the time. It was cheaper than getting a damn hotel everywhere they went. And it wasn’t like the two of them weren’t close.

 

So why did the idea of Jason staying with him scare him the way it did.

 

“This is it.” Danny announced, opening the door to his place. 

 

“It’s nice.” Jason complimented. 

 

“Come on. The spare bedroom is this way.” He led them down the hall to where Jason would be staying the next ten days. 

 

“Thanks again for letting me stay with you Danny.” Jason said.

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Danny waved it off, pulling the younger into another hug. “That’s what friends are for after all.” He didn’t know why, but he wanted to keep holding onto Jason. It felt good to have them in his arms. 

 

He ended the hug before he made things awkward, and he could have sworn Jason’s cheeks were dusted a rosy pink. 

 

“The bathroom is right next to you.” Danny pointed to the left. “After your shower we can go explore if you want.” 

 

“Sounds like fun.” Jason smiled.

 

“Well, I’ll leave you to it then.” Danny closed to door behind him.

 

…

 

Danny was in the kitchen when Jason emerged from the shower. A loose pair of jeans hung low on their hips, their long raven hair falling over their bare shoulders. Danny was struck speechless at the sight of them without a shirt.

 

“See something you like?” Jason teased, running their fingers through their damp hair. Danny thought about what it would be like to run his own fingers through it.

 

“Put a shirt on.” Danny quipped, stopping the thoughts in their tracks. “You look like a truck stop hooker.” Jason laughed, and the sound made Danny smile. 

 

“You can’t tame me.” 

 

“Is that a challenge Chachki?” Danny raised an eyebrow, taking two beers from the fridge and handing Jason one. 

 

“You gonna take it as one Delano?” Jason bit their tongue through a smile and took the beer. 

 

“You’re not ready for that.” 

 

“So what did you have in mind for tonight?”

 

“It’s karaoke night at my favorite bar. And we’re going.” Jason choked on their sip of beer.

 

“Danny,” Jason shook their head. “You know I don’t sing.” 

 

“Most of the people who sing there shouldn’t either.” Danny assured. “Trust me. We’re all just there for a good time. You don’t even have to sing if you don’t want to.” 

 

“Alright. Sounds like fun.” 

 

“Oh it will be.” 

 

“I'm trusting you.” 

 

“Oh big mistake.” Jason paused as Danny started laughing. 

 

…

 

Jason had to admit, the bar was great. Everyone was nice and they were all having a good time. Danny was right, however. Many of the singers were less than impressive. But they had an energy that was infectious. 

 

“Sure you don't wanna sing?” Danny leaned over, poking Jason in the ribs. “I'll be fun.” 

 

“No thank you.” 

 

“Come on. Let loose a little.” Danny was definitely more than a little drunk. 

 

“I think you need to slow down a little.” Jason took Danny’s bottle, eliciting a pout from the singer.

 

“One song.” He poked them again. “I'll even sing with you.” 

 

“Singing with the great Adore Delano. I don't think I can do that.” 

 

“Too bad.” He smiled, his glasses slightly crooked on his face. “I’m not giving you a choice.” Danny pulled them up off their seat and to the stage. 

 

“What are we singing?” Jason relented. 

 

“You’ll see.” The opening music to “Start of Something New” from High School Musical started playing, and Jason froze. “I’ll be Troy. You’re Gabriella.” Jason didn’t have time to protest before Danny started singing. 

 

( **Danny** _ Jason  _ **_Both)_ **

 

**Livin' in my own world**

**Didn't understand**

**That anything can happen**

**When you take a chance**

 

_ I never believed in _

_ What I couldn't see _

_ I never opened my heart _

 

**Ohhhhh**

 

_ Too all the possibilities, Ohh _

 

**_I know…_ **

 

_ That something has changed _

 

**_Never felt this way_ **

 

_ And right here tonight _

 

**_this could be the start of somethin' new…_ **

 

_ It feels so right _

 

**_To be here with you, ooh_ **

**_And now lookin' in your eyes_ **

 

_ I feel in my heart _

 

**Feel in my heart**

 

**_The start of somethin' new_ **

 

**Ohhhh, yeahh**

 

Jason decided to let go and just enjoy the music with Danny.

 

**Now who'd of ever thought that... oh**

 

**_We'd both be here tonight... yeah_ **

 

_ Oh yeah, the world looks so much _

_ Brighter _

 

**Brighter, brighter**

 

_ Oh, with you by my side _

 

**By my side**

 

**_I know... that somethin' has changed_ **

**_Never felt this way_ **

 

_ oh I know it for real _

 

**_This could be the start of somethin' new_ **

**_It feels so right to be here with you... oh_ **

**_And now... lookin' in your eyes_ **

**_I feel in my heart_ **

**_The start of somethin' new_ **

 

**I never knew that it could happen**

**'Til it happened to me**

**Ohhhh, yeah**

 

**_I didn't know it before_ **

 

_ But now it's easy to see _

 

**_Ohhhhh_ **

 

**_It's the start of something new_ **

**_It feels so right to be here with you... oh_ **

**_And now... lookin' in your eyes_ **

**_I feel in my heart_ **

**_That it's the start of somethin' new_ **

**_It feels so right_ **

 

**So right... oh**

 

_ To be here with you... oh _

 

**_And now..._ **

 

_ Lookin' in your eyes _

 

**Lookin' in your eyes**

 

_ I feel in my heart _

 

**Feel in my heart**

 

_ The start of somethin' new _

 

**The start of somethin' new**

 

_ The start of somethin' new _

 

**Somethin' new**

 

By the end of the song, they had moved closer to each other, until there was only a few inches of space between them. 

 

“See” Danny said, “that wasn’t so bad.” 

 

“You’re an idiot.” Jason’s face was a rosy pink, and Danny wanted to kiss them. So he did. Jason pushed him back, dropping the mic and running from the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

“Jason!” Danny yelled, following them out of the bar. “Jason slow down! Wait!” He saw them rushing down the street. “Jason please!” 

Danny followed Jason back to his apartment, only to have to guest bedroom door slammed in his face.

“Jason please talk to me.” Danny begged. “I fucked up. I shouldn’t have done that. Just, talk to me.” The door flew open, and Jason pushed passed Danny, carrying their bags. “Jason, where are you going?”

“I’m staying with Jerrick.” They made their way to the door, but Danny grabbed their arm. “Let me go Danny.” 

“Kissing you was fucked up. I made a mistake, but can we talk? Please?” Jason sighed, and Danny released their arm. 

“Why did you do it?” Jason put their bags down, their back to Danny. 

“I don’t know why. I just… I saw you and… I’ve been thinking about you like that for a while. I thought it would go away. I thought it wouldn’t be a problem.” He had tears in his eyes, and streaming down his cheeks. “I know it’s not an excuse, but, I have feelings for you Jason.” 

“Danny…” 

“If you want to go stay with Jerrick I can’t stop you.” He wiped the tears from his face. “But I don’t want you to hate me.” 

“I don’t think I could ever hate you.” They turned to him, and Danny saw their tearstained cheeks. They took a step closer. They reached out, and took his face in their hands, pressing their lips to his. It was gentle at first, but Danny pulled them closer, pouring every emotion into the kiss. The kiss tasted like beer, and the saltiness of their tears mixing with Danny’s. Danny wrapped his arms around their waist, and Jason’s found their way around Danny’s neck. Pulled close until there was no space between them.

Then the kiss broke. Their foreheads pressed together. 

“I don’t get it.” Danny finally said. “If you had feelings for me, why did you run away?”

“I was scared.” They admitted. “I wasn’t sure if you actually wanted me, or it was just the moment, or the beer. It freaked me out.” 

“The beer and the moment helped.”

“I’m sorry I freaked out.” 

“I’m sorry I freaked you out.” They kissed again. “So I take it you’re staying.” 

“If you’ll have me.” 

“Oh I’ll have you alright.” Danny began to place kisses along Jason’s neck. Eliciting a hum of approval from them. 

“I thought you were abstaining this year.” Jason teased. 

“Maybe I was just waiting for the right person.” 

“I didn’t realize you were such a romantic.” Jason tilted their head to the side, granting Danny more access. Danny nipped at the newly exposed skin. Jason sucked in a sharp breath. Their fingers tangling in his chestnut hair. 

“Let’s take this into my room.” Danny suggested. Jason hummed in agreement, and Danny pulled them down the hall.

Danny’s hands slipped up Jason’s shirt, and roamed the skin of their back. Slowly pulling the garment over their head. 

“Get in bed.” He ordered into their ear.

“Demanding, aren’t you?” Jason teased, but obeyed. Resting on the pillows and watching Danny pull off his own shirt before joining them. 

“Problem?” Danny gripped their hips.

“Not at all.” Jason spread their legs and pulled Danny closer to them. 

“Good.” He kissed them, grinding his hips down to meet theirs. Jason kicked off their shoes, and began pulling at the waistband of Danny’s pants. 

Danny moved his lips down their jaw to their neck, biting down and eliciting a sharp gasp from Jason. 

“Can I mark you?” Danny asked into their neck.

“Fuck. Yes. Please.” Danny attacked their neck, sucking a hickey into their soft skin. 

Once he was satisfied with his work, he took a moment to admire the sight before him. Jason underneath him, their hair spread out on the pillow. Their tattoos a sharp contrast to their fair skin. He began kissing every inch of skin he could reach. Licking and biting the smooth flesh. The noises Jason was making spurring him on, his cock twitching in his pants. 

“Pants off.” Danny commanded. Jason whined at the loss of contact as Danny pulled himself away, but obeyed. Stripping naked for him. Wordlessly, he knelt between their legs, spreading their cheeks and licking their entrance. 

“Fuck. Danny.” Jason moaned. “Don’t stop.” Danny continued to work him, Jason’s back arching in response. 

“I need to fuck you.” Danny said, pulling away. 

“Please.” Jason begged. 

“You don’t have to ask me twice.” Danny removed his pants and pressed his member up against Jason’s entrance. Entering him slowly. Jason yelled out in pleasure as Danny’s cock stretched them out. 

The room filled with the pairs sounds of pleasure and the creaking of the bed. Both too lost in the moment to speak. Jason’s raked their nails across Danny’s back, surely leaving marks. Danny latched his teeth onto the soft skin under Jason’s ear, sucking a dark hickey on their skin.Danny picked up the pace, and Jason screamed out. 

“I’m so close.” Jason gasped out.

“Go on Baby.” Danny encouraged. “Go on.” He grabbed their cock, working their length as he thrust into them. Jason writhing beneath him. 

“God! Danny!” Jason came shaking into Danny’s hand, Danny following soon after. 

He collapsed onto the bed next to them, reaching out for them.

“I’m just going to clean myself up.” Jason kissed him, and lifted themself from the bed slowly.

When they returned, Danny was half asleep. His hair a mess and his mouth hanging open slightly. Jason didn’t think he could look cuter. 

They slipped under the covers next to him, and settled into his waiting arms. 

“I can’t believe I waited so long to tell you.” Danny said, pulling them closer. 

“I can.” Jason replied.

“What do you mean?” Danny raised his head, looking down at them.

“Danny, I’ve known you for three years, and in that time you’ve never been good at talking about your feelings.” 

“I am too!” Danny countered. 

“Alright. Whatever you say.” They kissed his neck. Danny yawned loudly. “Go to sleep. I’ll still be here when you wake up.” 

“You better be. Cuz I’m not letting you go.”


End file.
